Trouble
by SugarKane Montgomery
Summary: This is AU. Bianca meets Marissa in high school. She's not the lesbian we know and love yet. But then Marissa comes and BOOM stuff happens. Beautiful stuff. Magical stuff. Like Minx babies floating down on clouds, spewing rainbows everywhere while Marissa and Bianca are making out in the bushes. Okay, I think you get the idea. This is a minx story obviously.
1. Trouble

**This is completely AU. It has some of the characters, but some of them may be ooc. I don't know I haven't decided. Anyways, this isn't a seriously committed to story because I'm trying to finish the other ones. I just felt like writing it. Yeah so there it is. I love you guys and if you read my other stuff don't worry, they come first.**

* * *

If Bianca had learned anything at all from her 16 years of living, it was that people didn't really get her.

She was misunderstood.

Complicated.

Mysterious.

Or as her classmates would call her, "a totally annoying geek."

Bianca sighed, running a hand through her long, dark hair and sitting up straighter in her desk. She glanced around at the rest of her peers, conversing with their friends in little cliques. She had hoped she wouldn't become the cliché loner looking to be accepted, but of course, she did. She wanted friends. She wanted people to laugh at her jokes. She wanted to be like her mom, the great Erica Kane, who right about now was taking a small tour around Northern USA to promote yet another book about the "joys of raising a child and still managing a successful career." Bianca would always point out the irony of her mother's words and actions in her head but never had the opportunity to verbalize her thoughts. She wouldn't anyway; it didn't matter.

There was nothing to gain but confrontation.

And man, did Bianca hate confrontation.

"Class. Class!" the teacher's tiny voice strained among the loud cacophony of students' conversations. The blonde middle-aged woman lifted her right hand and waited patiently for someone to notice, but of course, no one did. Except for Bianca. Bianca noticed everything.

Like right now, there was a girl standing outside of the classroom door, peering in at the teacher. The girl had orange hair and rosy cheeks, and was nervously looking down every so often. Bianca wasn't sure if she should point out her observation to the teacher, but settled for simply ignoring the girl. It always worked out better when she said nothing at all.

The teacher began explaining the agenda that was written sloppily on the white board, stopping every now and then to ask the class to quiet down or one of the boys in the back to stop throwing paper. It was the usual, except for the redhead who had just seemingly gained the courage to twist the knob and open the door. The teacher's head whipped around from the agenda to the pretty girl standing in the doorway of the classroom. The girl flashed the teacher a sweet smile and gave a little wave to the rest of the class.

"Uh, I think I'm supposed to be in your class right now Mrs-" the redhead quickly looked down at the sheet of paper in her hand, "Mrs. White."

"Oh! You're the transfer! Come on in, class say hi to the newest student of Jemson High."

No one really responded except for a few guys in the back who did a wolf whistle and Bianca who gave her a terse "hey" before returning to reading the writings scribbled into her desk by former students.

"Hi." The redhead responded eagerly, all that shyness she had outside the room completely disappearing, "Oh god, I was so scared I had come to the wrong classroom. You know, they just shove you your schedule in the front office and hope you'll find your way there. I swear I got lost on the way up here like five times."

Mrs. White gave the girl a wide grin. The teacher always had held a little grudge on the front office staff, saying they "fooled" around too much and the teachers always had to pick up their slack. Of course this was said in an angry whisper as she scribbled on her whiteboard, thinking the rest class was too occupied with their own conversations to hear her. But Bianca did. As always.

Bianca studied the girl standing before her. She had orange hair, but Bianca already had learned that from watching her stand outside. But what the brunette didn't know what that her ginger hair stopped at her shoulders and glistened in the lightening of the classroom. That she had tiny freckles that were speckled over her cheeks and a little on her nose. That she was short, well compared to Bianca anyway, but her legs looked fairly toned. And her red shirt was clinging to her torso, showing the round hills of her breast and that flat plains of her stomac-

And this is where Bianca wished she wasn't so observant. She shook her head and looked for something that wasn't the redhead to focus her attention on.

"Well glad to have you in my class-"

"Marissa."

"Marissa," the teacher smiled and Bianca could tell she already liked the redhead, "pick any seat and I'll make sure your neighbor helps you understand some of the material we've been discussing the last few days."

Marissa looked over at the class just as some boys in the back were waving her over. She eyed them and smiled but kept looking over the class until her eyes met one of the most beautiful girls she'd ever seen. She hoisted her bag up and made her way over to sit beside the brunette, who was surprised and used to having the two desks next to her empty. It wasn't really that tiny of a class but small enough for kids to pick who they wanted to sit by.

"Hi," the freckled face girl huffed, falling into her seat and smiling over at the tall girl, who was sitting back straight at her desk, "You think you could help me with some of this stuff. " She pointed to the whiteboard as the teacher continued writing out formulas.

"Uh sure. It shouldn't be too hard to pick up. She hasn't got too far in the lesson, but if you need anything, I'll help."

"Thanks," the redhead beamed and Bianca blushed.

"No problem."

The rest of the period pretty much went like that. Marissa asking for help, flashing a pearly smile, and Bianca blushing as she gave her the step-by-step. When the period finally ended, the bell signaling it was time for them to move on to their next periods, Marissa stood up and touched Bianca's arm before the taller girl could bolt out like she usually did.

"Hey thanks for the help, really."

"Don't mention it."

Bianca fidgeted a little under Marissa's gaze, tucking a strand of brown hair behind her ear before smiling and walking hastily out of the classroom.

Marissa's eyes danced over the fleeting brunette's body before she quickly shook her head and chastised herself.

"This is exactly what got you in trouble last time…"


	2. Digits

**Okay I hope you guys enjoy this. Moving slow right now but it will speed up.**

* * *

Bianca was tucked away in her corner of the lunchroom, picking at the food on her tray and every now and then glancing at the book in front of her. She should pick it up and try to read through a few of its pages like she usually does as lunch, but right now, she can't seem to focus on pirates or whales or whatever that book is about because honestly, the only thing that seems to be holding her attention is the quirky redhead in the cafeteria lunch line filling her tray to brim with all kinds of eatable and not-so eatable items. Bianca watched, mouth slowly agape as the skinny little ginger piled dish upon dish onto her tray.

Was she really going to eat that?

When she finally made it the lunch lady, the old woman adjusted her hairnet before grumbling something under her breath. Marissa didn't seem to care or just didn't notice because she still looked rather purchased as she handed the lunch lady her money and walked off with her tray full of food. The girl scanned the lunchroom just how she did the classroom, looking for a place to sit. It didn't take long for her eyes to land on Bianca stashed away in the corner and make her way over to her. She sat down and smiled.

"Do you mind if I have this seat?"

Bianca had watched the redhead walk over out the corner of her eye pretending to be interested in her book. She looked up, and smiled shyly.

"Yeah sure."

Marissa didn't force her to talk like most of the other people in Bianca's life. She didn't ask generic questions or try to engage Bianca in the latest gossip about her oh so popular sister Kendall. Bianca figured that the Kendall thing had to do with her being a new student, but that didn't make the fact any less pleasing. The redhead just kind of opened up conversations, gesticulating wildly every now and then with her hands. Her eyes widening when she was excited which surprisingly happened a lot during the course of their conversation. She talked about how she used to go ice skating a lot in her backyard when she lived in Michigan. About how the little lake behind her house had always gotten frozen over during the winters, and she, despite her mother's warnings, had laced up her skates every winter and gone out to the lake. One winter Marissa had gone out to early and the lake had not fully, or fully enough frozen over. One of her legs fell through the ice, touching the freezing waters and that was enough for her to turn back and never go to the lake again.

Bianca had joined in after this little anecdote, laughing good-naturedly at Marissa's cringe when she told about how her leg fell through the ice. Bianca told Marissa about her winters in Pine Valley, how her mother made a big deal out of every Christmas, and how her family had always found a way to bring everyone under the same roof on Christmas Eve. Marissa and Bianca laughed, exchanging crazy holiday stories with one another in a competition of whose family would come out the most screwed.

Bianca always won.

Soon though, the bell for lunch rang, Bianca pulled up her backpack strap, but not before looking over to see Marissa's tray completely empty. Had she been eating all that while they were talking?

"So I'll see you tomorrow." Bianca said reluctantly, adjusting her long, brown locks so they were out of her way.

"Yeah," Marissa smiled before adding, "Uh do you have a cell phone?"

"…Yeah."

"Well, that's great, I have one too, we should you know…exchange numbers...I'm probably going to need some help with Mrs. White's homework tonight anyway."  
Bianca's eyes widened and she looked like a cute little deer to Marissa. Of course, Marissa didn't ask most deer for their numbers.

"Uh, okay, cool, let me just…" Bianca fished her phone from out of her purse. Marissa and she quickly exchanged digits before the skinny brunette hurried off to her next class.


	3. Ugly Duckling Straight From The Pond

Okay guys you should know something, the timeline for this story is not the 1970's or whatever time period it was when Bianca was 16. It's AU so some of the facts will be changed from how things originally were on All My Children. Like for instance, Kendall grew up with Bianca in this story. Josh may or may not come into play but I'm not sure. I'll explain everything as the story progressed.

** THIS IS A MORE RECENT TIMELINE **like 2012 recent. I bolded it so it means it is important for you to understand the story. **Read that other bolded comment.**

I'm not that good at going back inthe past and I wouldn't want to put you guys through the train wreck of me trying to get every detail about Bianca's past right. Okay onto the story. Oh wait first Jesus Christ guys you're awesome. **I read the reviews and I'm touched and not in the uncomfortable way either. Thank you seriously. I'll try not to make as many typos… and also Bianca is not Eden Riegel looking in this story.**

* * *

The first time Marissa called Bianca it was two days after she had gotten her number. The petite girl had paced around it for some time now, nervously picking up her phone before tossing it back down on her cobalt comforter. She didn't know why she was so worried; after all, Bianca was just a girl and it was just a phone call, and all she wanted was help for her math homework.

_Right_.

Marissa couldn't tell you how many scenarios she had run through her head before she finally picked up the phone and called, but it didn't matter anyway because Bianca answered. She answered and talked and laughed and did everything under the sun but help Marissa with her math homework.

Seconds had passed, minutes, hours, and still, both of them were jabbering away. Marissa was lying in her bed by this time, playing the bottom of her pajama shirt as she listened to Bianca go on about how she planned to open up her own organization one day and help people. The taller girl didn't exactly know the specifics, like how she'd be helping people or where the organization's base would be, but she knew she wanted do something different with her life. Something different from what her mother was doing. Or what Kendall wanted to do. She wanted to wake up and not feel so useless every day of her life

And the redhead was all too happy to listen, nodding her head along as if Bianca could see her. She hadn't really thought her life out that much. It didn't seem too important at the time; all she really wanted was to be happy _now_. Happy like she used to be back in Michigan during those cold winters. Gliding and leaping on thin ice and never knowing the ground could fall through.

It was an innocent kind of happiness, an ignorant bliss. Back then, she didn't know people could be so vile, that people could loathe something so much, but now she did. And if ever she forgot, she had the bruises to remind her and the cold memory of the lake's frozen water collapsing beneath her.

But she didn't want to be reminded right now. She wanted to listen to Bianca, her excited voice forcing back all the bitter thoughts swirling in Marissa's mind.

* * *

"Michael! Michael, stop! My sister could be home any minute, and I'm not going to get grounded because of you."

"Aw come on, you act like you don't want me. And when has your sister seeing us ever stopped you before?" He smirked, letting his rough hand crawl back up Kendall's slender torso as he latched his mouth hungrily back onto her neck.

"I'm serious Michael," she said pushing him back and getting off the couch, "And besides I need to get some homework done anyway."

"Homework?"

"Yeah you know, that stuff you usually give to Ryan to do."

Michael huffed and ran a hand silently through his dark brown hair. "Well I'm not going to sit here and watch you do homework if that's what you wanted."

"No that's okay. I learned my lesson the last time I asked you to 'just sit there'. Trust me, you can leave."

Michael stuffed one hand into the front pocket of his jeans and let the other one rest on Kendall's arm. "Okay then, I guess I'll see you later babe. I'll call you."

Kendall rolled her eyes and went to let him out of the house. She opened the wooden door to find Bianca standing there, rummaging through her purse, and trying to find her key. She usually just used her key to avoid Kendall or rather avoid annoying her. Bianca looked up, her brown eyes meeting Michael's tall yet well-developed form before sliding her gaze onto Kendall.

"What is _he_ doing here?"

It was a question as well as a warning. Bianca didn't like Michael, and Michael didn't like her. He had been one of the many kids who made her life hell at school, only he was worse. He was a little more aggressive than the other kids. He pushed Bianca's school supplies over in English class. He kicked her chair in Science. And pulled her hair on the bus ride home. It didn't seem like much separately, _just a_ _boy being a boy_. But to Bianca it was constant, everyday harassment. He did beyond what other kids did. They just isolated her, alienated her. But he…he wanted to hurt her. Or so it seemed.

Bianca always suspected that his hatred started in third grade after she refused to use his crayons when he offered to share them with her. Or maybe it was fourth grade when he gave her a hand -drawn Valentine's Day card, and she didn't give him anything in return.

Or maybe Bianca was the only one who remembered the crayons and the Valentine's Day card and Michael had simply grown up to be a jerk.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? The ugly duckling straight from the pond."

Bianca was still glaring at Kendall, waiting for her to do something. The younger brunette didn't really like fighting, not even when it was called for. Kendall took the hint and pushed Michael out of the door, saying that she'd call him later.

"Please don't tell Mom." The taller one begged, shutting the door quickly behind her. Bianca waved her off. Any other time, she wouldv'e called Mom and told her: first, that Kendall had a boy over without her permission and two, that, that boy was Michael Cambias. Her mother had a whole big blowout with the school after Bianca had accidentally let it slip what Michael had been doing to her every day. Erica Kane's small frame came storming through the hallways, elegant and poised in the way that a python is just before it strikes. She demanded the boy be suspended, which he was, or put in jail or executed. Bianca was sure her mom was making it into more of a big deal then it actually was, and after the whole ordeal, the lanky girl just felt tired and embarrassed. After that, she felt like she could deal with Michael's bullying just so long as her mother wasn't charging behind her, calling for everyone's head on a stick. Kendall had been dating Michael for a month to Bianca's knowledge. And for weeks, the tall girl had been worrying that the only reason the slimy boy had even asked Kendall to go out was to spite Bianca. But today, she found herself not really caring that Michael had been here or that Kendall was dating him.

All she really wanted to do was call Marissa. The day before, she had fallen asleep talking to the redhead, and woke up with butterflies still fluttering in her stomach. If this was how having a friend felt she figured even Michael Cambias couldn't ruin her mood.


	4. So Embarrassingly Happy

**143Bianca: lol Yeah the devil here you know I can't go a story without bringing a bad guy in. But at least he's feeling up a willing participant...for now...*Evil Laughter***

**Gycah18: Omg I was so confused by this comment because well...I'm kind of stupid. I just kind of stared at it and laughed and then I thought what kind of SOB would leave gibberish on my stories. GIBBERISH. and then my Bed Buddy was like you know that's in another language and wow I'm really stupid. Forgive me and thank you for commenting seriously.**

**Gabby2angel: Yep I know they're cute. I'm a die hard Minxer. I still look back on my days of watching their youtube videos 100 times a week with joy. Stay in the community; we're like a family now. A little, intimate family of dorks who all share one common goal: Celebrate the joy that is Minx.  
**

**Kerin: Hi I love Minx, LOVE Minx. The only reason I don't update all the time is I can't seem to write without inspiration and usually I get little spouts of it at a time. I'll update 4 times in a day and then you won't hear from me for weeks. If I could find a way to keep all that Minx magic and spread it out I would. Trust me I want to keep contributing to the Minx community almost as much as I want to kidnap Christina Bennett Lind and Sarah Glendening and lock them in my basement. But I'm pretty sure both of those things are not going to happen. One because I'm not consistent and two because I don't have a basement and they'd never fit in my closet. **

**Miched8: I know that was smooth, that was one from the old SugarKane book.**

**sarCHRIS2012: Foreshadowing: they're not going to end up together. I'm going to tease and tease and then as soon as you think they're getting together BAMMM a crazy guy decides to fire a loose bullet in their direction. There'll be a lot of screaming and terror and vague hints and you'll be left wondering which one got hit, if they're okay, if they survived. But I'll never tell you. NEVER, just cancel the story and laugh at your misery. **sound a bit familiar

**Cuncon: I did indeed do a fake up lol. Happy early April Fools.**

**ForeverNLove36: lol I know right, Marissa's gonna start being a lot more affectionate.**

**AMCPrincess: And you're a great person, a sexy dynamite, a real TNT. In other words, You the bomb.**

**If I forgot anyone I'm sorry...Please private message me or leave a comment telling me I forgot and I'll be on you like white on rice or me on anything with a pulse. Thanks For Reading Lovelies. **

* * *

Marissa's freckled nose scrunched up in consideration as her eyes scanned over the cafeteria one last time before landing back on Bianca.

"That table," she pointed to the rather large one tucked in the left corner of the room, "is where the jocks sit. The table to the right is where the cheerleaders and prep club kids sit which I completely understand now."

The redhead had originally struggled with the combination; the cheerleader and prep club kids seemingly contradicted with each other, but after observing them more closely, she realized the prep club was basically the cheerleaders in striped vests and yellow hair-ribbons.

"Okay, those are the Goths," Marissa continued gesturing with her hand vaguely as she went about labeling the room, "Underachievers, Trust-Fund Kids, Pregnancy Pack, Awkward Late-Bloomers, Teachers' Pets, and last but not least, the Tattoos, Piercings, and Motorcycles Club."

Bianca laughed, giving Marissa a quiet clap of approval

"Perfect, perfect, but um Tattoos, Piercings, and Motorcycles Club, really?"

The redhead pretended to contemplate, barely holding back a smile.

"Well, I was going to name them the Daddy Issues' and Future Felons Club, but I decided against it."

Bianca let out a loud laugh, covering her mouth instantly to try to quiet it down. Marissa smiled widely in return, proud that she could make Bianca feel so happy even if it were only temporary. The brunette had come to school in such a dejected mood, and whenever Marissa tried to get her to talk about it, she'd wave it off like it was nothing. Marissa tried not to take it to heart, but she couldn't help feeling a little disappointed that Bianca didn't feel comfortable enough to open up with her. Even though they had only known each other for a little while, Marissa couldn't help feeling a deep connection to the brunette. It was odd, and she couldn't explain how easily she had come to trust Bianca, but she liked feeling this close to someone who wasn't family. It was a nice change from the several months of isolation she had spent locked up in her room after the…incident.

"Hmm, so which group do we fit into?" Bianca interrupted Marissa's train of thought once she had calmed down enough to speak.

"Well, I guess we fit into our own group, the uh the Marissa and Bianca Club."

"How come your name gets to come first?"

"Because I thought of it."

"But I pointed it out."

"But I thought of it."

Bianca raised an eyebrow, laughing as her redheaded friend put on an adorable pout.

"Oh, so you think I'm just going to back down because you stick out your lips and bat your eyelashes-"

Bianca was cut off mid-sentence as Marissa jutted her bottom lip out a little more, clasping her hands together in a playful pleading manner. The brunette rolled her eyes, blowing out a breath of defeat. Who was she kidding? She couldn't resist that.

"Okay, okay fine. "

Marissa grinned, reaching over to pick up a French fry off of Bianca's tray and plop it in her mouth. Bianca watched Marissa with an incredulous expression.

"How do eat piles of that stuff everyday and never gain a pound?

"Oh, it's a family secret. If I told you, I'd have to kill you." Marissa winked playfully before taking another fry off of Bianca's tray. Her plate was already empty, and Bianca wasn't planning on eating the grease-filled sticks anyway.

"Ah, I see," the taller girl nodded jokingly, " believe me, my family has enough of those to go around."

Marissa opened her mouth, interested in what exactly Bianca meant, but her reply was cut short when a brown-haired boy came to their table. He had kind, chestnut eyes and a nervous smile, and he was staring at Marissa. Bianca had noticed him a couple of times, throwing quick glances at her friend, but she had ignored it just like she had ignored all the others. Marissa was beautiful, gorgeous even, and had an outgoing personality to match. It made sense that she would attract a lot of attention, especially since she had been spending the last four weeks hanging out with Bianca. It was an odd combination for the rest of the student body, but it was completely natural for the two girls.

"Hi," the handsome boy greeted, flashing a dimpled smile at Marissa and Bianca, "You're Marissa, right?" He directed his full attention to the redhead now.

"Yeah, and you are..."

"Scot," he clarified, "Scot Chandler. We have uh English together. I sit in the back of the class, so we don't really talk much."

"Oh hi Scot," the redhead grinned, giving the fidgeting boy her full attention, "What's up?"

"Nothing, I just um," Scot paused for a second taking his eyes from Marissa to throw a nervous glance at a blond boy standing by a water fountain a way off. The slightly shorter boy gave him a thumbs up and waved him to go on. "I was wondering if maybe you could help me out, I haven't really been doing so well in English, and from what I heard you uh, you aced the last test we had."

Marissa blushed a bit, nodding as Scot went on. Bianca watched intently, registering the way Scot's eyes danced over Marissa's form, the way he subtly licked his lips after every sentence, and more importantly the way Marissa seemed enraptured by what he was saying. Bianca sighed and went back to picking at her food.

"I was wondering if maybe you could help me study sometime." A pause "But only If you want," the brown-haired boy added on quickly, when Marissa didn't answer right away.

The redhead giggled at the boy's nervousness, throwing him a comforting grin.  
"Sure."

"Sure?"

"Yeah I'd love to help you out. When do you want to do it?"

Scot blushed deeply, scratching his head quickly before answering Marissa.

"Well maybe Saturday you could come over and- oh what's wrong?" Scot asked when he saw Marissa looking apprehensively over to her lanky friend.

"Nothing, it's just me and Bianca were actually going to hang out Saturday, but I'm free Sunday."

Scot nodded, smiling widely. "Okay, thanks. I'll pick you up around seven, unless you want to be dropped off at my place or we could go to your place. I just assumed that…I don't know I kind of figured-" Marissa touched Scot's arm lightly, cutting off his nervous rambling.

"Sunday at seven. You can pick me up that's fine."

They exchanged addresses and numbers quickly before Scot gave her one more pearly smile and walked off back toward the blond boy who was still watching from a distance. As soon as Scot was out of ear shot, Bianca turned to Marissa and threw her a questioning look.

"We don't have anything to do on Saturday."

Marissa blushed. "Well, I was planning on asking you later. You remember that movie?"

"White Gold?"

"No, the other one."

"Doom Runners?"

"No, the romantic one."

"Cabin in the woods."

"…Is that the one with the nice looking guy?"

"They all have nice looking guys."

"Is he in the forest at one point?"

"The whole movie is set in a forest."

Marissa paused for a second before snapping her fingers in recognition.

"Okay, okay, yeah do you want to see that with me Saturday?"

Bianca was slightly surprised and tried to stay calm, but for some reason, she was extremely excited by the thought of spending time with Marissa outside of school. Sure, the phone calls had been wonderful, but it could never match being face to face with Marissa herself.

"Y-yeah, of course. That'd be great."

Marissa beamed and reached over to grasp Bianca's hand.

"Oh my god, this is going to be great. I can't wait."

The two finalized their plans for the last few minutes of lunch before they both went separate ways for the remainder of the school day.

* * *

Bianca unlocked the front door to her house surprised by the blast of rock music that came pouring from the opening. She sighed and ran an annoyed hand through her hair, quickly shutting the door and locking it again. She was planning on calling Marissa and maybe getting some studying in too, but she could hardly think let alone hold a conversation with this music booming through the house. So she quickly found the source; surprise, surprise, Kendall's room.

"Kendall," Bianca's weak voice could barely be heard over the loud bass of the song.

"Kendall," she tried, a bit louder this time. Still, no reply.

"Kendall!" She yelled this time and pounded a fist against the door.

Suddenly, the large, wooden door came swinging open; Michael Cambias the devil himself, covered only in a pair of boxers and a white T. His hair was lightly disheveled, and his features were contorted with a slimy smirk.

"What do you want? If you can't tell, we're kind of busy."

If on cue, Kendall came stumbling from behind the door, pushing Michael aside and looking rather frustrated with him. She was fully dressed but her shirt was messily buttoned like it had been done in a hurry, and her hair was a bit ruffled as well.

"Hey Bianca, we were kind of in the middle of studying, so could you come back later?" Bianca watched as Kendall closed the door a bit more, trying to block out what Bianca knew was probably a scene only hormone-filled teenagers could create.

"It's okay Kendall, can you just cut the music down?"

Bianca had long given up on trying to convince Kendall not to bring Michael around the house. It annoyed her; no, no, it _angered_ her. But she wasn't going to tell her mom and Kendall didn't care enough to stop. Michael had been coming there almost every day after school, and just this morning, Bianca had found him walking out of their hallway bathroom.

The brunette sighed; Erica had always trusted her kids too much. She would go around on these drawn-out tours promoting a book or a show or some new self-help video she had made. She trusted housekeepers and cooks to monitor her kids and her kids to control their actions. But in truth, it didn't work like that. Maybe, Bianca could be left for long periods of time and still be in one piece when her mother got back, but Kendall. Kendall was different. She had taken after her mother's rebellious side.

Bianca liked to think that her sister got all the personality and looks and she was left with the leftovers. For instance, Bianca got all the needy parts her mother had long done away. She wanted affection, craved it while her sister and Erica could get by on little doses at a time.

"Alright, no problem."

"Thanks-" Bianca could barely finish her sentence before the door was slammed and locked again. The music lowered and the brunette walked back to her room, tossing her heavy school bag on the floor beside her desk. She plopped down on her bed, pulling her cell phone from her back pocket and calling Marissa.

* * *

"Okay, so I've been thinking about your organization, and I have an idea."

"Okay…should I be worried?"

"Very funny, no. I just was coming up with ideas for the name."

"Oh yeah?" Bianca asked, genuinely surprised, that Marissa had really listened to her and given what she said some thought.

"Yeah and remember how you were going to go with that awful one uh what was it again?"

The brunette gasped playfully "It was Building Block Foundation, and you said you liked it."

"Yeah well, I've been thinking lately and…unless it's going to be an organization about children's toys, you should just scrap that title."

Bianca laughed, rolling her eyes. "Okay fine then, what's your great ideas?"

"Well, what if you name it something like The Kane Corporation or the Bianca Foundation?"

"Firstly, the Bianca Foundation is just my name with foundation behind it. I was expecting something a little more creative from you, oh great one," Bianca paused smiling widely as she heard Marissa's loud chuckle from the other end, "And I would never name something The Kane Corporation. It just sounds too uptight, you know. I want to help people, not sell their children."

Marissa laughed again, stretching out on her bed. "Well maybe you're just too picky."

"That may be, but at least I've picked a profession already. You never talk about what you want to do, so I'm guessing you're still undecided."

"Yeah, I've been looking into it though. I mean it's Junior year everyone's looking into it."

"So you got any ideas yet?"

"Well, my art teacher says I'm good with my hands, so maybe, I'll be a carpenter."

"But you don't you have a phobia for sharp objects."

"Oh…yeah,"

There was a pause before Bianca chimed in again.

"You could always be a sculptor."

"Nah, I'm not creative enough to do that."

"Okay then, how about a construction worker?"

"Yeah, I have trouble lifting up my school bag, so it's a no go on any jobs that require a lot of strength or let's be honest, strength in general."

Bianca chuckled, amused by her friends obvious frustration. "Okay, okay how about a masseuse? You don't have to be creative or strong for that job."

There was a silence at the other end, and Bianca wondered if Marissa was thinking it over.

"Yeah, yeah you're right, but the thought of rubbing old, sweaty men all day, isn't really appealing to me at the moment."

"Okay who's the picky one again?"

Marissa laughed, absently twirling a strand of ginger hair between her fingers. They were quiet for a bit, Bianca studying her math book intently and Marissa playing with a loose string on her comforter. They had been talking for hours, only taking breaks every now and then to use the bathroom or take a shower. Now, the redhead was laying in her bed, the light turned off, and her eyes closed. Her parents were sleeping or so she assumed, so the only sound she could really hear was that of Bianca's voice. Bianca on the other hand was still very much awake and so was her house. Kendall was walking around somewhere downstairs and playing music; Bianca wasn't sure if Michael was still there and she really didn't care at the moment.

"Tell me a secret."

Marissa's voice came about low and quiet, and if the phone hadn't been close to Bianca's ear, she would have never heard it.

"A secret?"

"Yeah."

"Uh, why?" the taller girl questioned, a little caught off-guard by the sudden inquiry.

"I don't know. Just tell me."

The brunette fidgeted slightly; she didn't know any real secrets except for the ones about her family, but she could sense those weren't the kind Marissa was talking about.

"Okay, but if I tell you one, you have to tell me one too."

"Sure," Marissa answered back slowly, and Bianca could almost hear the smile in her sleepy voice.

"What kind of secret do you want to hear?"

"I don't know, any kind I guess."

"Uh Well I once went into the boys' locker room by mistake and saw Zach Slater in nothing but a towel. Does that count?"

Marissa let out an amused chuckle. "Yeah did he look hot?"

"I guess."

"You guess?"

"Well sorry I didn't stay long enough to give you a full observation."

Marissa laughed again, but it was slightly muffled are she cuddled more comfortably into her pillow.

"Tell me another secret," she whispered.

"No, no you have to tell me one first."

"Fine, fine I once saw Mrs. White picking her nose in the parking lot."

"That doesn't count," Bianca giggled, pushing her books off her bed and getting up to turn off the lights.

"Why not?"

"Because," the brunette responded as she settled back onto her bed, wiggling under the covers with the phone next to her ear, "everyone has seen Mrs. White picking her nose, so it isn't really a 'secret secret'."

"Oh, so what constitutes as a 'secret secret'?"

"It has to be something you wouldn't tell just anybody."

"Well in that case, that Zack thing you told me isn't a 'secret secret' either."

"Hey, you don't know how embarrassing it is to walk into the boys' locker room and see a half-naked guy standing in front of you. Thank god he didn't see me, but still, that caused deep emotional trauma. I wouldn't share that with just anyone"

"What you consider deep emotional trauma, most girls consider a lifetime fantasy."

"Yeah well…it still counts as a secret."

"Okay fine whatever, I'll let it pass this time."

"So that means it's still your turn."

"Oh…hmm did I ever tell you about that time I pulled a kid's pants down in fifth grade."

"Umm no! What happened?"

"He was bothering me and pulling on my pigtails, so I turned around and pantsed him, right there in the middle of the courtyard."

"Why do you sound so happy about that?" Bianca laughed tiredly into the phone.

"Well I am, that kid was a jerk. Okay, now it's your turn."

Bianca paused for a long time, racking her brain for some other secret but nothing came up.

"I-I can't think of one. My life isn't really that interesting."

"I doubt that, but fine, let's change it. How about you tell me what you thought when you first saw me, and I'll tell you what I thought."

"Oh that's an easy one; I thought you looked odd standing outside of Mrs. White's door."

Marissa chuckled quietly. "Okay what did you think after that?"

Bianca paused snuggling further under her bed sheets and trying to take herself back to the day she met Marissa. It seemed so distant now.

"Well I thought…I thought you had a nice smile."

Marissa was nodded, half-unconscious as Bianca's words took a little longer to register.

"I thought you looked really adorable when you were confused because I don't know if you realized this, but you do this little lip biting thing where your eyes squint and you look like you concentrating really hard. It sounds weird when I say it; it's really hard to explain. But you do it when ever you're thinking really hard and i-it's, it's cute I guess."

There was a long pause, and Bianca was starting to feel like she had said something socially awkward and made Marissa feel uncomfortable. But before she could apologize a soft voice spoke from the other end.

"You think I'm cute?"

"…well of course you're cute Marissa."

Marissa went quiet again except for a slight creaking which Bianca assumed was the redhead readjusting herself on her bed.

"What else did you think?" Marissa murmured softy, her voice slightly raspy now.

"Uh I don't know, I thought you were pleasant, I guess."

"Pleasant?" Marissa's voice came again, barely there, and Bianca was starting to wonder if she was falling asleep.

"Yeah, you acted a lot nicer than the other kids, starting up a conversation with Mrs. White, smiling and waving at me even though I was a complete stranger. It was refreshing. You were refreshing."

There was a silence again on the other end, no creaking, nothing, just light breathing.

"So what did you think of me?" Bianca said after a beat. But this time Marissa didn't reply, the breathing just continued in even patterns.

"Marissa?"

The brunette waited a couple of minutes before sighing a goodbye and hanging up the phone. It wasn't the first time the redhead had fallen asleep during one of their late-night conversations. Usually though it didn't bother Bianca because she would be half-asleep herself. But this time Bianca was very much awake. She could feel her brain analyzing everything she had just said. She wasn't one to just put things out there without thinking them through and understanding all the outcomes. But just now, when she was talking to Marissa, she was being so openly honest that it scared her.

* * *

Marissa laid there with the phone pressed to her ear, breathing in and out gently until the receiver went dead. Her heart was pounding in her chest, Bianca's words ringing in her ears, and a pink blush coloring her cheeks. She was over reacting, and she knew she was. If anyone else had said it, it wouldn't have been a big deal; she'd take the compliment then let it go. But from Bianca it just…it just made her feel so happy. So embarrassingly happy.

"Oh God no," she muttered into the darkness, shoving her nose into the white comfort of her pillow. It was all happening again.


	5. Something Cute And Short

**Well my crap computer broke down so I couldn't do anything for a while, but I just got it fixed today so I decided to post some short, irrelevant chapters for you guys. I'll be coming out with a longer one later on. **

**sarChris2012: lol Nahh I'm just joking I would never do that. Marissa and Bianca will get together at some point...in the future...eventually...**

**gycah18: No, no don't apologize I love ****Portuguese. It's such a sexy language how could I not...**

**By the way guys, I was going to put this chapter with the one I'm posting after it but they didn't really fit and I didn't really want these chapters to be long. Forgive my grammar, function and whatever other mistakes I make. **

* * *

"What problem are you on?"

Marissa looked up from her worksheet, her cheeks slightly reddening as she mumbled an answer.

"What did you say?"

Marissa mumbled again, this time a little louder.

"I can't hear you."

"Question three! I'm on question three, alright," The redhead whispered hastily, looking back down at her paper.

Bianca could tell her friend was frustrated, and she hated seeing her in any kind of distress, but she couldn't help the giggle that escaped when she saw the redhead biting her lip and squinting down at the paper.

"Marissa, sweetie, if you want some help, just tell me." The shorter girl glanced warily back up, catching Bianca's gaze.

"What question are you on?"

"…I'm done."

"You're done! Are you kidding me? Am I the only one still trying to figure out this stuff?"

Marissa huffed loudly, earning a frown from Mrs. White. "I feel like an idiot." She whispered after the teacher had once again starting typing at her computer. She sunk down in her chair, releasing a defeated sigh.

"You're not an idiot. Come on, this stuff is hard and half of the kids in here haven't even made it pass question one. Let me help you." Marissa crossed her arms like a defiant child.

"I don't need any help."

Bianca smiled, used to the stubborn redhead by now; she simply scooted closer, ignoring Marissa's frustrated sigh. As soon as she was sure she had her friend's full attention, Bianca began showing her how to finish the problem step by step. The brunette laid a gentle hand on Marissa's shoulder, patting it softly in encouragement as the redhead tried to do question four by herself.

"You're doing really well." Bianca complimented as her friend worked through the problem perfectly. "I'm not a baby, Bianca." Marissa muttered, ignoring the goose bumps popping up on her shoulder from Bianca's touch.

"All I did was compliment you."

"Well don't. It makes me feel like some infant you're trying to pacify."

"Fine then, would you rather me insult you?"

"Kinda yeah."

Bianca looked incredulously at her friend. "Okay fine then," She looked at the redhead once more, before speaking in a mockingly stern voice, "Marissa, you are doing a horrible job; Absolutely terrible. Good God woman, look at what you're doing? That equation is all off." Marissa laughed loudly, forgetting she was supposed to be quiet, and instantly, Mrs. White's head shot up.

"Miss Tasker and Miss Montgomery!"

* * *

Bianca rolled her eyes, causing Marissa to stop mid-way through her rant about prep kids and their overuse of plaid.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"You just rolled your eyes at me."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did. What's wrong? I thought we were on the same page about thi-"

"Marissa I didn't roll my eyes at you, and we are on the same page. The prep club kids wear way too much plaid-"

"Thank you!" the redhead nodded, about to launch into another speech about color schemes until she saw Bianca's narrowed eyes and annoyed expression.

"Okay, something's wrong. Tell me."

" That guy," Bianca huffed, flicking a hand in the direction of someone behind Marissa. The redhead took a glance over her shoulder and caught Scot staring at her. His face flushed, and he quickly turned around back to his table. The same blond boy who had given him a thumbs up yesterday was sitting next to Scot, talking his head off to the rest of his friends at the Trust-Fund Kids table. Kendall was sitting beside Michael two seats down. His arm draped around her shoulder lazily.

"What? Scot?"

"Yes, Scot. He's been staring at you the whole lunch period like a love-sick puppy."

Marissa took a short glance back at him before raising her eyebrows and turning back to Bianca.

"Really?"

"Yes, really," Bianca puffed, "It's getting kind of creepy actually."

Marissa laughed, shrugging once before taking another bite of her hotdog. Bianca waited a beat, wondering how her friend was so nonchalant about this. Most girls at this school would swoon at the thought of a Chandler being even the least bit interested in them, but Marissa, she had one basically eating out of her hand, and she couldn't have cared less.

"You know he likes you right?"

"He does? I had no idea," Marissa answered sarcastically. She wasn't stupid, and she wasn't blind either. It was obvious yesterday, but she had been hoping to avoid this kind of conversation with Bianca. She didn't want to have to lie.

"So…do you like him?"

"Yeah he's uh nice. Good looking…seems honest, loyal-"

"Are we talking about Scot or a dog?"

"Well, you were the one who compared him to a puppy."

Bianca giggled, shifting in her seat and accidentally grazing her knee against Marissa's.

"I don't really know him so…I can't tell. We only ever see each other in English, and we don't talk much then. Although, " the redhead paused like she was trying to recall something, "he did come sit by me today."

" That's nice."

"Yeah well it was, until the teacher told him to get back in his assigned seat," Marissa chuckled and Bianca couldn't help but laugh too.


	6. Science

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY NEW YEARS, AND HEAVY HANGOVERS. I might be a little late but it's cool guys I was away for some holiday fun. I had the first part of this written awhile ago, but I wanted to make it longer. So I did. I have read the other comments from my other stories and I wanted to reply to them so I might update the others when I get some inspiration. Especially If I Kissed You I mean isn't that like my first story that should be over by now...or at least have a sex scene. Anyway what I'm trying to say is hello. I missed you. You look lovely today, and we should probably do this again sometime. **

**Happy reading, my loves.**

* * *

"How did you get a D in PE?" Marissa laughed, reading over Bianca's progress report again.

"Hey, hey, I told you I'm no good at sports."

"Yeah well, I didn't think you were this bad."

Bianca rolled her eyes playfully, reaching to take the report from Marissa, but the redhead was all ready pulling the paper from reach.

"Oh no you don't. I'm keeping this, maybe even framing it. I mean," Marissa smirked, pretending to consider the idea, "it's not everyday the great Bianca Montgomery makes a D."

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up."

"Oh, I plan too," the petite girl retorted, chuckling and shooting the brunette a grin.

Bianca let out an exaggerated sigh, taking a small sip from her milk carton before setting it back down on the half-empty tray.

"Whatever, I'm just glad I don't have to take that class next semester. You have no idea how annoying it is to be the last picked every period. Seriously, last week the coach made them rock-paper-scissor for who had to take me on their team."

The redhead frowned a little at her friend's sad expression before reaching over and taking Bianca's hand in hers.

"Well, I don't know what's wrong with those kids, but I'd always pick you first."

"…Really?"

"Yeah," Marissa smiled, giving her friend's hand a little squeeze, "Every time."

Bianca smiled back before looking down at their intertwined hands and gently ghosting her thumb over Marissa's soft skin. The brunette was so engulfed by how strangely ,yet perfectly, their hands fit, she didn't notice how Marissa's emerald eyes widened and darkened with every touch. She didn't see the goose bumps popping up on her friend's arms or notice that the redhead's breaths were coming out shorter and faster.

Marissa couldn't help how ridiculous she felt. Just one touch. One and all that self-control she had built up for herself came crashing down. One and her skin was on fire, and her stomach was in knots, and her heart forgot how to work.

One and she had to get away.

Her hand quickly pulled from Bianca's and placed itself neatly on her lap, and Marissa tried to pretend she didn't see the hurt expression flicker across Bianca's face.

"H-hey, I was just thinking about next semester. Who do you have for science?"

Bianca didn't miss the way Marissa fidgeted in her chair or how she was now slightly leaning away. She wasn't really surprised when the redhead distanced herself; it had been happening a lot lately. And Bianca couldn't help missing how affectionate the redhead used to be, how she always seemed to be touching her; hugging her or playing with her hair. Now, the touches were brief and tentative.

"Mr. Varnado for third. Why? Who do you have?"

Marissa grinned brightly before reaching down and unzipping her book bag. Bianca watched, amusedly as the redhead dug through her mess of a school sack.

"You should really organize that thing you know."

Marissa popped her head up for a second, giving a weak glare at Bianca as a tiny smile danced on her lips.

"I told you Bianca it is organized…in its own way."

"Ah okay." the taller girl laughed as bits and pieces of paper fell from Marissa's sack.

"There it is. Tada!" the redhead let out an exaggerated huff before placing her schedule in the center of the table. She scanned over it briefly before looking up at Bianca. The brunette hadn't even bothered to look down at the sheet of paper, favoring the show of expressions that flickered across Marissa's face.

"I knew it. We're in the same class."

Bianca smiled at the news before scooting her tray toward Marissa. The redhead happily plucked a fry from her tray before continuing.

"You know what that means, right?"

"Yeah, I won't be stuck with David as a lab partner again."

"Yeah that and," Marissa smirked smugly, popping another fry into her mouth, "You'll get to see me in my element."

Bianca blushed at the redhead, picturing her in a long, white lab coat with her ginger hair pulled back in a tight ponytail and a knee-length skirt accentuating her toned legs.

Marissa went on; mistaking her friend's silence for disbelief.

"I know, I know, people are always saying science and math go hand in hand, and obviously I'm no whiz kid at math. But trust me, science is my niche."

Bianca shook her head partially trying to answer Marissa and partially trying to rid her mind of the image of Marissa in a lab coat.

"No, no I believe you. T-trust me, I can see you as a scientist already."

Marissa raised her eyebrows and began to respond only to be interrupted by the loud bell.

"Guess I'll talk to you later." Bianca said, blushing and hurrying off before Marissa could even wave her goodbye. The redhead sighed and began pushing some of the garbage that had fallen out of her backpack earlier back into the pouch, unaware that she wasn't the only student still hanging around the lunch room.

"Hi Marissa." Scot's voice came out as gently as always as he smoothed back his shiny brown hair. "You need any help?"

Marissa jumped in surprise before laughing and looking back down at the pile of trash she had so haphazardly thrown out in search of her schedule.

"Yeah, that would be nice. Thank you." She shot him another quick smile that made his heart jump as he knelt down beside her.

They picked up the trash in silence for the most part, the calm quiet only interrupted every now and then by the squeak of chairs. Scot threw a wary glance at the clock before looking back at Marissa.

"We're almost late."

"Oh," she said, looking up at the clock before tossing the last paper ball into her book bag and zipping it up, "you know what they say, time flies when you're having fun."

Scot laughed, his dimple revealing itself before disappearing again.

"Well, guess we should probably get to class."

Marissa nodded and started on her way before Scot's voice stopped her again.

"Oh and I can't wait till Sunday." He smiled widely and waved at her, starting a light jog to his class,

The redhead just nodded dumbly; she had all but forgotten about Sunday being so wrapped up with school work and Bianca. Which reminded her she still had to do something about Bianca. And these…these feelings she had. Marissa began walking again, deep in thought, taking another look towards Scot as he disappeared down the hall. He really was nice. Comfortable. Cute. She could be attracted to him…definitely…well maybe. Marissa sighed.

Well at least she'd try.


End file.
